Hate The Way I Love You
by Fizzybru
Summary: Kids become friends so quick, nothing like what house you are in matters. When Alma and Draco meet one summer it takes no time at all for them to become friends. But when you throw highschool into the mix, it SPELLS disaster, rubbish summary, rubbish pun.
1. Just for Starters

I sat down on the mossy bank. The water was gently rippling up the sides of the muddy slope. The sun was almost perfectly in the middle of the sky and a cool midsummer's breeze was flowing around me. The sun warmed my skin gently.

A few birds could be heard nearby singing to the glorious day and the calming sound of running water drowned out the faraway sounds of traffic. The smell of fresh water and summer air swirled around with the breeze.

This was my place. Legally it wasn't mine but hardly anyone came here so it felt like mine. I came here when I was sad, angry, stressed, confused or even happy. It helped me clear my head and calm down. Lately I had been coming here for privacy, because I had a secret.

With a glance to my left and right I made sure I was alone. Once I was sure I began to concentrate.

At first nothing happened, but after a moment the water began to move more vigorously. Then slowly a shimmering bubble of water rose from the water. It appeared the water was trying to escape the bubble as it began contorting and shifting.

It continued to shift until it began to become more of the shape of a small rabbit. It hopped from the air onto the bank. It continued hopping, shimmering as the sunlight bounced off the water of its back. It finally stopped by my side. I stroked its watery back and stared ahead at the river.

"That was a nice trick" a voice came from behind me.

The watery animal exploded, soaking my denim shorts through. I swivelled round to see who had caught me, trying to think of a reasonable explanation.

It was the boy from the huge manor at the other end of the road, the posh end of the road. I couldn't remember his name, I don't know if I ever learned it. He was about the same age as me. He had pale blond hair slicked back and a long pale face as well. His bright blue eyes were watching me cautiously. He ran his hand nervously through his hair.

I stood and tucked a strand of my own long red hair behind my ear and waited on an answer.

"I didn't mean to startle you" he apologised "I'm Draco"

"Oh hi" I mumbled lamely "That um…thing…it…um"

"Don't worry" he smiled "you're secret is safe with me"

"Thanks" I smiled, as willing as a child to trust this stranger "I'm Alma"

He looked as if he wasn't sure how to proceed, I my self was shocked. How could he react so calmly after what he saw?

"I know how you did that" he told me smugly.

"Excuse me?" I was stunned.

"I have been watching you for a few weeks now and I have seen what you can do"

I stood there unblinking.

"Well it may be a bit hard to believe but…you're a witch"

"Excuse me but that's not funny!"

"It's true! It's a good thing though; I'm a wizard as well"

I was suddenly very angry. He was making fun of me I was sure of it.

"This is a really cruel joke, you know"

He sighed.

He walked over to the large oak tree and seemed to inspect the ground looking for something. He scooped up a dead leaf of the mossy carpet and then it started floating upwards. As it floated it seemed to become greener. By the time it reached a branch it was a very much alive leaf attached to a branch.

"Wow" I gasped "how did you do that?"

He chuckled "The same way you did"

"So you were telling the truth?" I searched his expression to find a hit of mockery. His blue eyes met my brown ones, but I saw nothing but truth and innocence.

"Yes of course I was" he sighed, slightly exasperated.

"Well how do you know about all this?"

"My parents are wizards too. I've always known"

"Well my parents are not so how come I am a wizard"

"Yeah sometimes that happens"

"Sometimes that happens?" I repeated raising my eyebrows.

"Yes, that means you are a muggle born"

"What's a muggle?"

"A non-magical person"

"Does that matter?"

"Not to everybody"

I raised my eyebrows. He was looking down at his shoes. They were very clean, in fact his whole appearance was that of a child whose parents believed that appearance is everything. His smart black trousers and shirt were neatly ironed.

"Some people think that muggle born's are rather inferior, but those are the people you wouldn't want to hang around with anyway"

"You're not those people are you?"

"No of course not"

"Well that's alright then" I said smiling "we can be friends"

He smiled back at me as if he didn't realise we were as good as friends already.

"So is there anything else I need to know"

"Well" he looked at me "How old are you?"

"I'm eleven"

"That's great we will both be going to school at the end of the holidays"

"What school"

"Hogwarts" he grinned.

"Hogwarts?" I repeated.

"It's a school for witches and wizards"

"Wow really?"

"Yeah"

"Well how do I apply?"

"You won't need to. Most of us get a letter but if you are muggle born sometimes someone comes to explain everything to your family"

"That's good because I don't think I would be able to tell them" I smiled.

He was telling the truth. The next week we got a visit from someone called Professor McGonagall. I ran down to the river afterwards to tell Draco how it went.

"And my parents are so proud. They can't wait for me to go to Hogwarts!"

I finished my incredibly detailed report on how it went. Talking at a million miles per hour.

"So I will see you there?" I asked.

"Where?" asked Draco like he had zoned out for the last few moments.

"Diagon alley, of course!"

"Oh yeah, defiantly"

Over the next week and a bit my parents helped me pack my trunk and re-read the list of things I needed for school a number of times. They were befuddled by the potions kit and other things they had never heard of.

Eventually we went to Diagon ally. I loved it. It was so magical. We went from shop to shop collecting all the things we needed, cloaks and uniform, potions and cauldrons. Eventually all I needed was a wand.

We were on our way to a shop called Ollivanders when I met Draco.

"Hi I have been looking for you all day" he laughed.

"Oh well, my parents. They are a one hundred miles an hour; I think they are more excited than me."

"So where are you off to now?"

"I am going to get my wand from Ollivanders"

"Me too, come on"

"Hold on. Mum, Dad! Hurry up" I yelled "where are your parents?"

"Oh they had to go into the bank so I am getting mine my self"

He grabbed my hand and we hurried through the crowd. We stopped outside the shop to let my parents catch up.

"Alma don't just run off like that" they noticed Draco "oh hello what's your name?"

"My name is Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you" he held out his hand.

"Our pleasure" my mum answered "shall we go in?"

The shop appeared deserted. Draco called out a hello.

An elderly wizard with a kind looking face appeared from the back of the shop.

"Ah hello. New wands I suppose?"

Draco and I nodded. He looked at both of us for a moment then disappeared. He came back with a bundle of long rectangular boxes.

He carefully opened two of the boxes and produced two wands. He turned to Draco.

"Here try this one, hawthorn and unicorn hair, eleven inches"

Draco took the wand and waved it a bright blue light came from the end of it.

"Yes" Ollivander smiled "This is the wand for you"

Draco clutched his wand happily. Next the wandmaker turned to me. He opened three boxes.

"Hmm, bit tricky. Why don't you choose one?"

I let my hand drift over the three wands. They all looked really exciting I wanted to grab all three so, instead of choosing, I closed my eyes and picked up the first one I set my hand on.

As I held the wand, golden sparkles shot from the end.

"Yes defiantly this one" he said "Maple and golden dragon scale, nine and a half inches"

I was ecstatic. I couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts to learn how to use my wand.

And Hogwarts was only a train ride away.

Once we were at the station, we checked our tickets for the platform number.

It was numbered platform nine and three quarters.

"Where the heck is platform nine and _three quarters_" I hissed.

We got to platform nine, and ten, but no three quarters.

My dad was about to go and ask the conductor where the platform was when we heard someone talking.

"Same every year packed with muggles"

"Muggles" I said quietly to myself. Now there was a helpful word.

I followed the voice till I saw a red haired woman with five red haired children.

"Right Percy you first" She told the oldest looking boy.

He ran straight at the wall…the vanished!

Whoa, wait…what?

I walked over to them while my parents looked around.

"Excuse me, um is that by any chance how I would get to platform nine and three quarters?" I smiled at the woman.

"Oh, is it your first time here? Don't worry its Ron's first year as well," she nodded to a rosy cheeked redheaded boy, who looked exceptionally eager, "I am Mrs Wesley."

I turned the direction of my parents.

"Mum! Dad! Over here!" I called urgently.

My parents rushed over to where we stood.

"Oh your parents are muggles?" Mrs Wesley asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

The man I could only assume was her husband head shot up. He walked over and started a very enthused conversation with them, without as much as an introduction.

"Sorry about my dad, he finds muggles fascinating," Ron whispered to me.

I giggled, "That's ok. I'm Alma Lawson."

I stuck my hand towards him, he shook it slightly nervously. I guess I was a bit to full on for him. Oh well, to bad, he seems ok so he can be my friend.

"Sorry dear, I meant to say," Mrs Wesley interrupted, "what you do is, aim straight for the wall and run through it."

I blinked at her unbelieving.

"Fred will show you," she nodded to one of the older looking boys, clearly he and the other boy was twins.

"Mum, get it right, I'm George, he is Fred," George rolled his eyes.

"Honestly woman and you call yourself our mother," Fred shook his head.

"Sorry George, of you go," she motioned.

He lined up and just before her ran he added.

"Only kidding, I am Fred," he laughed before running straight through the wall, followed closely by the other twin.

Mrs Wesley let out an exasperated sigh.

"Ok I…think I can do this," I said.

I carefully lined up my trolley at the wall. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and ran. When I opened them again I was in awe.

All around me there were students in their black robes, with trunks some with animals, like owls, rats, toads. Some were clinging to their parents some were already on the train.

Cool, I thought to my self. I quickly got rid of my trunk onto the train and ran back to my parents.

"I'll miss you," I whispered with tears in my eyes.

"We will write everyday," my parents assured.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise," my dad nodded.

"Ok," I cheered up quickly.

"We are so proud of you Alma. Remember that," my mum said.

"I will," I said, quickly because everyone was getting on the train.

I jumped up onto the great scarlet engine and waved like mad as the train started slowly away.


	2. The Sorting

"Alma!" Draco yelled from the other end of the carriage, waving his arms like an idiot.

I giggled and ran over to him.

"I'm sitting in here do you want to join me?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

"Oh I will have to think about that," I said seriously.

I watched his face fall for a moment before laughing.

"Don't be silly of course I will join you!" I giggled.

Inside the carriage there were two more boys. One was Ron Wesley, who she had met earlier. The other had dark hair and glasses.

"Hi, I'm Alma," I bounced in, "and you are?"

"Harry, Harry Potter," he smiled.

"No way!" both Ron and Draco exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, very confused.

"Harry is, like, famous. See years ago there was this really bad wizard who went around killing people," Draco started.

"And one night he came and killed my parents," Harry added sadly.

"But when he tried to kill Harry, something weird happened and Harry didn't die but the evil guy disappeared!" Ron finished enthusiastically.

"Oh, well that seems kinda cool," I smiled.

"So do you have the, you know, _scar_?" Ron asked.

"Oh yeah," Harry moved his hair to reveal a lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Wicked!" Ron breathed.

"Wow, that's a cracker you have there," I commented.

"Yeah," Draco nodded in agreement.

"Anything from the trolley!" yelled a voice from behind us.

I turned round to see a woman pushing a trolley filled with snacks and sweets I had never seen before in my life.

"No thanks, I'm all set," groaned Ron, glancing at a lunch he clearly wasn't looking forward to eating.

She looked at me. I shook my head.

"I haven't a clue what anything is," I admitted.

Harry looked around and then pulled a large handful of heavy coins from his pocket.

"We'll take the lot," he smiled.

The carriage looked like a bomb had hit. There were sweets and snacks everywhere, some half finished, some full, some just empty wrappers.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?" I read out curiously, picking up an unopened packet.

"Yeah, be careful, some of the flavours a horrid," Ron warned, "Fred swore he got a bogie flavoured one once."

I shuddered and put the packet back, "I think I will have a liquorish wand, just to be safe."

Harry reached into the Bertie Bott's packet and ate about five different beans.

"Hmm, Apple, Toffee, Banana, Candyfloss," he paused, "Eugh! Rotten egg?"

We all laughed as his face screwed up and then he started gagging.

"Count yourself lucky it's not a vomit flavour," Ron grimaced at a clearly bad memory.

I was laughing at his expression when someone walked up to our compartment, a girl our age with mousy brown hair and an air of knowledge around her.

"I would get changed if I were you, I expect we shall be arriving soon," she spoke, perhaps a bit snobby. She paused and looked at Harry.

"Your Harry potter!" she gasped, and then regained her composure, "I'm Hermione Granger, and you are…"

She glanced at the rest of us.

"Ron Wesley," he answered with his mouth full.

"Pleasure," she made a face, slightly disgusted by him talking with his mouth full and turned to myself and Draco.

"Draco Malfoy," he smiled.

"Alma Lawson, pleased to meet you Hermione," I smiled in a friendly way.

She smiled back at me before turning back to Ron.

"You have dirt on your nose, did you know? Just there," she pointed to her own face to show him and then turned away.

"Well she seemed lovely," Ron said sarcastically.

"She couldn't help being grossed out," I sighed, "I mean, your acting like a total pig Ron!"

"So," he answered, stuffing another snack into his mouth.

I sighed and shook my head, "I am going to change, be right back."

I pulled my bag with the change of clothes of the hand luggage shelf and went to find the changing rooms. Thankfully most girls were already changed so I didn't have to wait. The boys however were running around frantically, realising they had little time left.

In the changing room I put on my new uniform, a grey skirt, and grey tights, a white shirt and a plain black tie and robe, since I didn't know what house I would be in yet.

I went quickly back to my compartment to try and clean up, since it probably wasn't fair leaving the mess we had made to someone else. I glanced at my watch as I entered.

Ten more minuets and we would be at Hogwarts.

When the train pulled up at the station, everything turned to madness. People were running around, yelling that they had left something behind, some people were shoving, eager to get off the train, and some people were standing talking, apparently now aware they were blocking everyone's way.

Despite all this we managed to get off the train in one piece. All the older students went away to the left and onto some carriages, but we were directed by a really big guy who called himself Hagrid. He directed us to a bunch of boats on the right.

"Alright, first years this way. Come on now, first years don't be shy," he spoke, his voice was very deep and rough, but it always sounded friendly, I decided I liked him.

I got put in a boat with Hermione, a boy I didn't know called Dean, and two boys called Crabbe and Goyle. They were already friends and didn't bother talking to us; I wasn't too fussed, since there conversation consisted of talking about food and how you have to learn in school. I had never had much patience with people that dense.

Instead I sat with Dean listening to Hermione telling us about the four houses.

"Well, you see there are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Everyone I have spoken to has told me different houses are better than others, but the decision was unanimous that Slytherin was the worst house," she told us.

"How are they the worst," I asked innocently.

"Everyone who gets put in Slytherin is really mean or sneaky or they have a really bad temper," she explained.

"Oh no, I have quite a short temper, do you think I will be in Slytherin?" I asked worriedly.

"Well it takes all your qualities into account, and if you are in Slytherin, it won't be that bad, we can still be friends," she smiled.

"Is it really so bad that people aren't friends with people not in there house?" I asked.

"Um well, it really depends, Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's all talk ok I think, it's is mainly Slytherin," she looked thoughtful.

"Hey, we're almost there!" Dean cried out.

Before them was a great castle made of grey weatherworn stone. There were at least six storeys and a lot of towers. Most of the windows shone out with an orange glow. It was hard to see in the dark but it looked like there was a huge field with strange equipment. The boat stopped at the edge of the black water and we all carefully got out.

Following Hagrid up along a path to the castle we walked in through huge heavy wooden doors.

After walking up a couple of dozen steps we stopped in front of a tall witch dressed in dark green robes and a black pointy hat. She stood tall and proper, and seemed a little threatening but it was clear to see she wasn't so bad. She looked almost nice, as far as teachers go.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. Now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your class mates, but before you can take your seats, you must first be sorted into your houses," she explained quickly.

I took a deep breath, worried about what house I would end up in.

"They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin," she continued, "now while you're here; your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule-breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup."

Oh boy, my house better win then. Did I mention I am really competitive?

"Trevor!" one boy exclaimed, interrupting, my thoughts and the teacher talking.

He leapt forward and grabbed a toad, which must have been his. The teacher gave him a look and he quietly stood back, clutching his pet tightly.

"The sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily," she finished and turned and walked into the hall.

After a short moment she came back out.

"We are ready for you now," she spoke without smiling.

The great hall was, as the name suggests, great. It was massive and had four long tables, each with loads of pupils sitting at it. At each place there was plated and cutlery but no food at all. The ceiling had hundreds of candles, floating by themselves and above that it looked like there was no ceiling, it just faded into the dark night.

"The ceiling isn't real. It's bewitched to look like the night sky," Hermione explained from beside me, "I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

At the end of the hall sat all the teachers and in front of them a very old looking hat, hat upon a stool.

Professor McGonagall stopped us right I front of the hat.

"Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words.

A very old looking wizard with a long white beard and colourful robes stood up.

"I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also out caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you"

Nobody said anything; they just looked around kind of scared and very confused.

"Now," professor McGonagall started, "when I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses."

She held up as scroll and started reading off names.

"Hermione Granger," she called.

Hermione jumped a little beside me.

"It's ok Hermione, good luck," I whispered to her.

She started telling herself to relax. Ron said quietly.

"Mental, that one, I'm telling you," I giggled a little but stopped quickly, because it was very mean.

The teacher placed the hat to Hermione's head. The hat seemed to come to life.

"Ah right then, right," it said, I got quite a shock from it but quickly disguised it because I didn't want to seem stupid.

"Okay," it said, and then shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Hermione smiled and ran quickly to the Gryffindor table to join the cheering pupils.

"Draco Malfoy" was the next name she called.

I squeezed his hand and gave him a quick smile. He nervously went up to the seat and waited for the hat. The hat had barely touched the head when it yelled, "Slytherin!"

He smiled and joined the cheering table of Slytherin's.

Another three pupils were called that I didn't know. The she called out Ron.

His mouth fell open had he gulped loudly. Once on the stool he glanced at the hat with a look of terror.

The hat was placed on his head and it instantly spoke.

"Ha!" it exclaimed and Ron jumped out of his skin.

"Another Wesley! I know just what to do with you. Gryffindor!" It shouted.

He smiled and ran over to where his brothers were sitting.

Harry was next, the hat took a very long time deciding where to put him.

"Hmm difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh, yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?" it puzzled.

Harry started whispering something we couldn't hear.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" the hat asked, "Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here, in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that. No? Well, if you're sure. Better be…Gryffindor!"

Everyone on the Gryffindor table stood up and cheered. Even some of the teachers looked very pleased.

Professor McGonagall hushed everyone and read out the next name.

"Alma Lawson!" I froze on the spot.

I tried to shake it off. I walked up to the chair and sat down. She put the hat on my head and it started talking.

"Hmmm, not very sure are we," it said.

This was true, I wanted badly not to be in Slytherin, since nobody seemed to like them, but I wanted to be in Draco's house. And I wanted to be in Hermione's house, and Ron's.

I don't know?

"_Looks like you could suit a few houses, yes I see Gryffindor and Slytherin, also Hufflepuff. Not Ravenclaw, no." _the hat spoke in my head. I'm sure I looked terrified.

"I suppose we will go with…Gryffindor!" it cried eventually.

I sighed with relief and ran to sit next to Hermione. Glancing over my shoulder I saw Draco frown, clearly disappointed. I gave him my best 'I'm sorry' look and turned back to the magnificent feast that was just appearing out of thin air.

_I really wanted Alma to be in Hufflepuff because I felt a bit boring doing the whole 'I'm in Gryffindor!' thing but it would be hard to make her part of the story otherwise. The name Alma may seem weird but when I write a story I like the name to have meaning and the Celtic origin meaning of Alma is 'good' which is one of the characters most important qualities. Enjoy! _


	3. How Things Work Out

I flopped down on my bed giggling and exhausted. I had spent the last two hours unpacking and laughing wit the girls in my room.

There was Hermione, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. The all seemed very nice and we had a laugh together.

We started checking our classes for tomorrow. I had transfiguration first, then potions. This was all so exciting…even if I didn't have a clue was most of my subject were.

When the other girls decided it was time to sleep, they turned off the lights and fell asleep pretty quick. I stayed awake for much longer.

How was it possible for one person to be so excited? I felt like my life could never get better. The feelings of excitement and adrenaline kept me awake for far too long, but eventually I did sleep.

Before I knew it, it was Christmas. School was surprisingly enjoyable, I had never been a geek in normal school, because when I was bored I didn't tend to work hard, but at Hogwarts I was so fascinated that when I wasn't up to much, I studied, something I had never done before. I was doing really well in all my classes, especially transfiguration. Flying was good too, because I love sports, even if I'm no good. I think I will try out for the Quiddich team next year. First years never get in, but Harry did! He is the seeker, he was very good in his first match too, and he caught the snitch!

Harry and I are really becoming good friends. Ron and Hermione too, well I got along with all three of them, and Harry did too. Hermione was my smart and sometimes girlie friend. Harry was my sporty friend and on more than one occasion, my friend that I got in trouble with. Ron was one hundred percent my guy friend, he was almost like a brother, we had a laugh and quite often we would even fight, like play fighting that you did with your siblings. I kicked his but almost ever time.

We were all really good friends except Ron and Hermione…not so much. I guess they just clashed. He was boyish, and gross, and wasn't so good when it comes to school. Hermione was smart, proper, and ever so slightly stuck up.

Draco was a different matter entirely. We still got on well and talked the same as we usually did, until his new Slytherin friends showed up. Then he started acting strange, and different. So I mostly avoided him when he was around them, which grew increasingly often. What really hurt though was when his friends called me that god awful name.

Mudblood.

And what really topped it of was how Draco stood there, neither joining in or sticking up for someone who was supposed to be his friend.

I think the final straw was when I was walking to class and one of his bonehead friends decided to trip me up, causing me to fall flat on my face, dropping my books everywhere.

"That's what you deserve, filthy mudblood," he jeered.

He just stood there not bothering to help as his stupid friends laughed. One of them noticed he wasn't laughing and elbowed him in the chest. Draco jumped and then started laughing along with them.

I finished collecting my books and shot away before he could see me cry.

. . .

That following Christmas I was at the river near my house having a snowball fight with my sisters.

We were finished our game and getting ready to go back home when I saw a familiar figure walk towards me. I sent my sisters home ahead of me and turned to face, him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I demanded my voice as harsh as a thirteen year old girl could manage.

"I came to see my friend on Christmas," he smiled as if the last few months never happened.

I felt my face go red with anger.

"You lost the right to call me your friend months ago Malfoy," I growled.

He flinched at my calling him Malfoy, that's what people that didn't like him called him and I had said it twice now.

"How did I do that Al, I never did anything," he smiled again.

I wanted to punch his stupid face.

"Don't you Al me. Yes you never did anything, and that's what makes it so bad," I accused.

"I don't understand," he puzzled.

"You and your stupid friends. They were laughing at me, calling me that horrible name. And you did nothing," I was close to tears now, but I didn't cry.

"Alma, it's just a word, it doesn't mean anything and it can't hurt you," he told me.

"It's not just a word Malfoy! And since you couldn't be bothered to stop them, even when they were tripping me up in the corridor, you are no longer my friend!" I yelled.

"God Alma, he didn't do it on purpose, it was just an accident," he shrugged.

I grabbed my hair and let out a squeal of frustration.

"Why are you sticking up for them?" I cried, he was being so…so…Gah!

"Because you are making way to big a deal of this," he rolled his eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore, he was making madder than I had ever been before in my life. I glowered at if for a second, then my fist made contact with his retarded face.

He stumbled back and fell on his butt. His nose was squinted and there was blood pouring from it.

"What was that for?" he yelped.

"Don't ever talk to me again!" I shrieked.

I turned and ran all the way back to my house, straight to my room and flopped down on my bed. There I lay and cried for the rest of the day.

_Two and a half years later_

I got onto the train and waved madly to my parents as it began to roll away. I squeezed past person after person trying to find my friends.

Eventually I came to a compartment where my three best friends sat.

"Hi Harry, Ron, Hermione. Have a good summer?" I smiled.

"Great thanks, although mums insisting that I have you over during the holidays soon" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Likewise my friend, my mum is demanding the same. All three of you" I laughed.

"Oh if we come to your house can we watch the television?" Ron practically jumped out his seat.

Hermione and I laughed, "I'm sure that can be arranged.

"So what are out plans for this year? Magic stones, basilisks, possessed books, three headed dogs, werewolves?" I asked, rubbing my hands together.

"Technically, it wasn't the book that was possessed, it was the person using it," Hermione interjected.

We all rolled our eyes and laughed at her.

"Oh I have an idea!" Harry jumped up, "how bout this year, we don't do anything out of the ordinary?"

"Not likely!" Ron laughed, "Didn't you hear? This year the Triwizard tournament is going to be held in Hogwarts!"

"The what?" Harry, Hermione and I asked.

"God, its like hanging out with a bunch of muggles," he sighed and shook his head. "The Triwizard Tournament is a magical contest held between the three largest wizarding schools of Europe: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durmstrang Institute, and the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. A pupil from each of the three schools is picked to compete for their school. They compete in three incredibly hard tasks designed to test magical ability, intelligence and courage, the Headmasters of the competing schools judge who wins. You compete for the honour and glory of winning the Tournament, and one helluva big trophy."

Ron's eyes were shining once he was done.

"Oh and let me guess. You are going to enter!" I laughed.

"I could!" he said defensivly, "but you have to be seventeen to enter."

"Okay then!" I smiled, "so since none of us are going to enter, we can hope for a relativly normal year."

The three of them looked at me. The were quiet for a moment then they all spoke at once.

"Doubt it!" they laughed.

At that moment Draco Malfoy walked past out compartment, he paused to look at me, and then left with a sneer.

I didn't realise I was clenching my hands into fists untill Harry took my hand and tried to get me to relax.

"Sorry about that," I shook my head, trying to get myself together.

I looked at my palm where my nails had dug into the skin leaving four cresent shaped cuts.

Draco Malfoy had done as I had asked that one horrible christmas. He hadn't spoken to me since. He just gave me a look of disgust everytime I saw him.

"That guy is such a git," Ron frowned.

"Thanks Ron," I smiled again.

"Don't worry about him Ali, he isn't worthy of a friend like you," Hermione smiled.

I smiled and sat back in my seat. After all this time, the things he did still stung, and the fact he let her go without a care, hurt the most of all.

. . .

At the feast that evening, the schools there for the Triwizard tournament arrived. The hogwarts pupils had been moved from their usual four tables to shareing two. Grifindor with Huffelpuff and Slytherin with Ravenclaw. The other two schools made a very theatical enterance, that had everyone in awe. Then Dumbeldore gave one of his huge long speeches. I didn't pay that much attention.

First day back in classes was always fun, for me at least. Most people around were moaning that the wish it was still the holidays. I had Potions first then a double period of Transfiguration.

I walked calmly into potions, perfectly on time, nither early or late. I sat down next to Hermione and got my book out.

Professor Snape stormed onto the room with his usual scary manner. When he got to the front he turned at glared at all the pupils.

"I am going to pair you up with a partener and this will be your partener for the rest of the year, if you have a problem, tough,"he spoke in his usual creepy tone.

He took out a regaster and started reading from it. It took me seconds to work out he was doing alphabetical order. Hermione got paired with Semus and left me with an apologetic smile.

Snape called out a name that made me wince.

"Draco Malfoy you will partner with Alma Lawson," he continued.

I froze on the spot and looked over to where Malfoy was smirking. He crossed the class in three long strides and sat next to me.

"You have got to be kidding me," I growled under my breath.

"Hey partner," Malfoy taunted.

"Malfoy," I adressed him simply.

"I guess im going to have to talk to you again huh," he laughed sadistically.

"About potions only," I said through my teeth.

"Whatever," he shrugged.

Professor snape instructed us to begin making a certain potion and everyone got to work quickly.

"So what first partner?" Malfoy smirked.

"I need a vile of Belladonna and three Bezoar's," I held out my hand to him, without looking at him.

He handed me these things without a word. He sat fidgeting for quite a while.

"What is it Malfoy?" I asked, exasperated, "are you trying to annoy me to death?"

"I'm bored," he whined, "what can I do."

I rolled my eyes at his imature behaviour.

"Think you could handel adding Scurvy-grass to the cauldren," I asked. "Slowly!" I added when he went to toss a handfull in.

"One bit at a time," I took some from his hand and put them in one at at time waiting for the first to dissolve before adding the next.

"I think I can do that," he sneered.

"Didn't look like it," I muttered.

Snape walked by handing out homework. So we quietened down. We worked in silence for a while then he started speaking again.

"I don't hang out with those guys from first year any more," he spoke in an almost friendly tone.

"Interesting," I said, while stirring the potion carefully.

"Well," he pushed.

"Well what, Malfoy. Do you think that you changing your friends is going to make a difference? You never stood up for me when you were my friend and you spent the last three years ignoring me or giving me a look that makes me feel like dirt. What do you expect?" I was speaking quite loud now and pupils from nearby tables were looking.

I blushed and went back to the potion.

"If you remember correctly, _you _told me not to talk to you," he sounded frustrated.

Good. He deserves to feel frustrated.

"Yes and I would like it if you would refrain from talking to me still, apart from potions," I said calmly.

I thought this would make him more angry but he stopped his annoyed stance and sat sown with a sneaky grin on his face. We started clearing away and he kept this smile/

"What is it Malfoy?" I asked, getting annoyed again.

"Well see thing is, I just realised this homework is to be done in partners," he grinned smugly.

Did Professor Snape want me to commit suicide?

"So I'll se you in the library tonight after dinner?" he asked, still with the bloody smug smile.

"I guess so," I muttered.

"Great, then it's a date," he smirked before leaving to class. I stood there with the same stupid annoyed expression on my face.

Hermione walked up to me, I knocked myself out of it and we left together.

"Sorry about your partner," she gave me sympathetic smile.

"If he thinks he can mess with me like that," I paused shaking my head, "he has another thing coming."

With that I strode of to my next class without another word of him.

. . .

_YES! Yet another chapter finished! What do you think? Good, bad, awful, should I never write again? Review pretty please : ) (Sorry for any bad spelling, my spellchecker isn't working so I don't get my squggily red lines)_


	4. What the hell Harry!

I finished dinner and went to to library.

At least that's what I was going to do, but I found myself not moving.

"Um, Ali, don't you have to be somehwere?" Ron asked.

I shot him a glare and he tried to told back a laugh, unsucsessfully.

"What?" he laughed, "I thought you had a…date tonight?"

"Oh you're going down Wesley!" I hissed.

"Oh I'm so scared!" he teased.

"You will be," I said, then I lowered my voice, "you will be."

"What do you mean," Ron asked, sounding slightly more concerned.

"You will see," I smiled as I got up and left.

As soon as I left the room my smile dissapeared. Ok, here goes the worst homework session of my life…ever.

I reached the library and setteled down in a chair with my homework and some potions books. Draco arrived moments later.

"Hey partner ready to work?" he smirked.

"Hmmm," I nodded in his general diretion.

He sat down next to me and took out his books, shoving my stuff right to the side. I swear the boy is going to leave here with a concussion. Wonder where they keep the big books?

"I don't get this part," he shoved his paper right under my nose.

I sighed, "Its perfectly simple Malfoy, you decide how potent you want the potion and add the newt tails accordingly."

"Oh," he frowned taking his paper bac, "so it is, Wow, your smart."

I frowned and sat up, did he just compliment me? I looked at him carefully, from the look on his face he hadn't ment to. Still.

"Thanks," I replied quickly, still frowning at him.

He cleared his throat loudly and went back to work. After a couple of moments I felt strange, as if someone was looking at me. Carefully, from the corner of my eye I looked over to him.

He was looking at me. Not just looking but, staring.

He had let his guard down, his eyes, in which he normally hid all his emotion so well, showed everything he was feeling, longing, regret, sadness.

He was looking at me with an expression that I had not seen on his face ever before. It wasn't like when we were younger and we were friends, and it wasn't like every year since, a look of disgust. It was something completely new.

The look made me want to cry. It's like when you finish waching a really good film and the main character made the right choice in the end but it still wasn't happy.

I looked at him as best I could from the corner of my eye. He had really chanced since first year. He was so much taller, and his hair was no longer slicked back but allowed to fall forward onto his face. His eye's were the same as they had alays been but there was now so much more in them, and not a lot of it happy. In fact, he had grown quite handsome. If he smiled he would be even more so, but everyone in the whole school knew that Draco Malfoy does not smile. At least not properly, a smirk not and then but never a genuine smile.

It was just as I was thinking this when I saw his mouth twich. He almost began to smile. I got such a shock I must have looked at him a bit more obviously and he instantly dropped his head to look at his book.

I pulled myself back to reality. What just happened? I just spent a conciderable amount of time thinking about Draco Malfoy, and not the kind of thoughts that involved the mysterious death of Draco Malfoy.

I did exactly what I said wouldn't happen. I let him mess with my head.

I quickly scribbled down the last of the answers and handed them to him.

"Here, just incase you get stuck again. I'm going to bed," I said in a bored voice.

I grabbed my books and walked quickly out of the room.

When I returned to my dorm, threw my books down angrily and let out a frustrated sound.

"It went that well did it?" hermione asked without looking up from her book.

"I canno't begin to describe how much he annoys me," I hit my pillow with a fist.

"What did he do this time?" she asked, putting down her book.

"He…he didn't really do anything," I realised how lame my argument was.

"Sounds like you are letting him get to you," she looked at me carefully.

I knew she was right but I didn't want to admit it.

"I am _not _letting him get to me," I moaned.

I grabbed my night clothes and went to brush my teeth before I had to admit I was wrong. When I returned, the lights were off and Hermione appeared to be asleep.

I crawled into bed and tried to shut off my brain, and any thoughts of _him._

"You shouldn't let him get to you. You just end up letting yourself get this angry," Hermione mumbled.

"Go to sleep," I growled.

Hermione chuckled softly and quietened down.

Maybe I should just not look at him, there is no way he can mess with me with out those eyes, especially with the obnoxious things he says.

"Unless he says something nice again, like telling you that you're smart," a quiet voice said in the back of my mind.

Shut up.

I shoved these thoughts as far away as possible and forced myself asleep.

. . .

Sitting waching people put their names in a cup is suprisingly interesting.

Some come determined to win, even though some of the Durmstrang boys 'determined' faces look as if the need the bathroom.

Some people put their names in because their friends are obviously teasing them and making them do it. I sure hope those people don't get chosen.

Fred and George had a little go at getting their names in the cup. They used an ageing potion. It seemed to work at first but it spat their names out after a moment, not to mention they look like they are a hundren years old now.

I must admitt I feel pretty safe in the knowledge that this year will be kind of normal for me.

. . .

We were all excited when the day came for the champions to be selected. Everyone filed into the great hall, eager to hear three names.

As per usual, Professor Dumbeldore had a bit of a speech prepared before he got to the actual name part. When he eventually stopped yammering on everyone fell into total silence.

"Our first champion will be…" he called.

A fancy, folded piece of parchment fluttered out and landed neatly in Dumbeldore's hand.

"From Beauxbatons Academy, Miss Fleur Delacour."

Everyone cheered, the Beauxbatons girls cheered extra loud for their school. Fleur nervously walked to where the champions were to stand. She kind of looked as if she was beginning to think this wasn't a very good idea, but she smiled regardless.

"Our next champion, from Durmstrang Institute," he neatly caught the next bit of paper, "Is Viktor Krum."

The Durmstrang boys cherred in their low rumbeling voices. I think the hall might have shook! Viktor strode up to where Fleur was standing, he looked perfectly happy about being chosen.

Everyone was still cheering as Professor Dumbeldore caught the next piece of parchment. He held up a hand to silence the hall.

"And finally, from Hogwarts we have. Cedric Diggory!" he called.

Cedric stood up and smiled, he walked confidently to where the other two champions stood. For an instant I thought I saw fear flash across his face, but I couldn't be sure.

Dumbeldore opened his mouth to start talking again when the cup started acting up, the flames glowed and it spat out a piece of slightly charred parchment.

Dumbeldore caught it and read the name. His eyes shot up and he glared into the group of pupils.

"Harry Potter," he shouted.

Harry stood still next to me. I tried to catch his eye but he just stood staring ahead, clearly shocked.

How on earth did he manage to get his name in the cup, and _why?_ Did he wan't to get himself killed?

"Harry Potter!" Dumbeldore roared.

Hermione and me shoved him forward, before Dumbeldore got any more angry.

Harry stumbeled forward then walked towards the front of the hall, he looked as if he had seen a ghost.

The four champions and the headteachers left quickly and the rest of the pupils were sent back to their common rooms.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, "when did Harry put him name in the cup. How did he put his name in the cup? Why did he put his na…"

"Al!" Hermione gasped, "I don't know, we're both as confused as you are."

I looked at Ron. He didn't look confused, in fact he looked quite pissed off.

"Um, Ron?" I asked quietly.

"What!" he shouted.

Both Hermione and me jumped and looked at him, very confused and a little scared.

"Sorry," he sighed calming down, "I'm just mad. Why didn't he tell me? I'm supposed to be his best mate."

He flopped down on the couch in front of the fire. We flopped down on either side of him.

We sat in silence for a while. Tapping our fingers, fidgeting, and glancing at the entrance to the common room, waiting for Harry.

"How long do you think he will be?" I asked eventually.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer when Harry walked in.

"Harry!" Hermione and me shouted.

Ron gave Harry a death glare and stormed away to his dorm.

"What's up with him?" Harry asked, looking at the door he had just slamed.

"That dosen't matter right now. What happened?" I asked, talking so quickly I'm surprised he heard.

"Well, I'm officially in the tournament," Harry frowned, "there is no way I can get out of it and I'm probably gonna die on the first challenge."

"Well that's your own stupid fault for putting your name in the cup!" I threw my hands in the air.

"Ali! You cant seriously think I put my own name in there?" he looked at me as if I was insane.

"Well, what else are we to believe Harry? How else could your name be there?" hermione asked.

"I don't know, someone who has it seriously in for me?" he grumbled.

"Like me, mwa ha ha ha!" I smiled.

The both stared at me.

"What? It was a joke!"

They both rolled their eyes at me.

"Well I'm going to bed. Do you think I should try and talk to Ron?" Harry asked, glancing again at the door.

I looked at Hermione and we both shook our heads. Ron was pretty mad; it would take a while for him to cool off.

Harry shrugged and sloped off to his dorm.

"Do you really believe Harry never put his name in that cup?" Hermione asked me.

I bit my lip, considering it for a moment.

"Yes, I do. It's Harry for god's sake. He doesn't lie to us," I said, though my voice sounded slightly unsure.

"He is going to need our help lots though," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Yes he is, and I don't know if he going to get a lot of support from our fellow pupils. Did you hear some of them tonight?" I made a mental note to give some evil glares tomorrow.

"Yes, apparently the fact he is in a lot of danger doesn't concern them as long as they have someone to gossip about," she frowned.

As always, you could count on Hermione to frown upon gossip.

She got quite a bit more annoyed when we got to our room. Lavender and Parvati pounced on us, demanding we tell them everything. They are complete gossip queens, both of them.

"Harry didn't put his name in, ok!" Hermione gasped once they stopped giggling.

"Oh yeah right! How else do you suppose his name got there?" Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Look, Harry doesn't lie to us. If he says he never put his name in the cup, he never put his name in the cup!" I cried.

They looked at each other and shrugged. Clearly they didn't believe us. I didn't really expect them to if I'm honest.

I got ready for bed and crawled under my sheets.

I decided that Hermione and I were going to become Harry's publicists. People were going to believe us, whether they wanted to or not.

I groaned to myself. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

. . .

_Yay! Another chapter done. I stayed up really late finishing this chapter but I don't care because it just makes my day to watch that little number go up. Hope you all keep reading. Reviews please! Big thanks to MegassaTheBomber for being my first reviewer and for such a lovely review! : )_


	5. High School Bully's

_Just to be__safe I never actually pointed out nothing here belongs to me, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Except Alma, she is all mine :) _

"Hermione! I can't take this anymore!" I gasped when we got to our room at the end of the day.

"Oh come on, we only got interrogated by," she held up her fingers to pretend to count them, "a million people, give or take a few."

"How can you be so calm about this? Someone stopped me when I was about to use the toilet, and tried to talk about him for ten minutes!" I cried.

"Oh that's why you came back from the toilet looking a bit peeved," Hermione giggled.

I gave her a look telling her to shut up or die.

"Well count yourself lucky you're not Harry," she sighed, "not a single person would talk to him today; they just gave him some really nasty looks."

She looked quite upset by this. People annoying her she could stay calm at. People doing something to her friends she got pretty mad at.

"I suppose I shouldn't tell you about the 'Potter Stinks' badges someone is selling," I grimaced.

Hermione's eyes blazed with fury.

"Don't worry, I bought you one too," I laughed.

Hermione looked quite shocked for a moment.

"Um, joke Hermione!" I sighed.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Hermione called.

"Its Harry," Harry called in an impassive voice.

I jumped up to let him in. He looked quite down beat; he dragged himself into the room and flopped down on my bed. I smiled and closed the door.

"Great to see you too Harry!" I laughed, jumping down on the bed beside him.

"Not in the mood for your jokes today Alma," he grumbled.

"Oh, full name. Must be bad," I tried to pull the smile from my face.

"I can't believe not a single person in the whole school will talk to me!" he shouted.

"Um, Harry. We're talking to you," I motioned to Hermione and myself.

"I know, but you guys don't count," he sighed, frowning.

"Oh, that's something coming from the guy with no friends. Better be careful Potter or we won't talk to you either," I turned away from them.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm just really upset from this whole thing. I wish it never happened," he threw my pillow at a wall.

"Yeah, well that makes two of us," I said while picking up my poorly treated bedding and slamming it into Harry's face.

"Oh it's on!" he said, finally smiling. He grabbed a pillow and hit me back.

Hermione joined in after I accidentally lost my grip on my pillow in the direction of her face.

Ron came in to us laughing and beating each other with the pillows. He saw Harry there with us and turned and left.

"Is he still not talking to you?" Hermione asked.

"Yup, apart from when he wants to call me a git," he sighed.

I clenched my hands into fists and took a step in the direction that Ron had just left.

"Whoa! Easy Al," both Hermione and Harry grabbed my arms.

I quickly shook the rage away.

"Sorry, I'm fine. I think I'll take a shower and cool off," I headed for the door.

Just before I left I turned to my friends.

"Do you think it will be any better tomorrow?" I asked sadly.

They looked at each other then shook their heads.

"Didn't think so," I laughed, without an ounce of humour.

. . .

The next day was not better. In fact it might have been worse.

It stayed about the same as yesterday through most classes. People asked questions where they could, and stared and whispered the rest of the time. It was potions class when it got worse. No prizes for guessing why.

"Hello there partner. How's Potter?" he smirked.

"Oh not you too!" I groaned.

"What?" he seemed pleased at my discomfort?

"Everyone wants to know about Harry, I was hoping you would hate him enough to not care," I admitted with a scowl.

"Ok, if you want, I won't ask," he held his hands up in surrender.

"Thanks," I smiled at him.

Wait what? I smiled at him. I wasted a perfectly good, genuine grin on him. Oh, he really annoys me!

"So what are we working on today?" he asked, looking away from me.

"We are learning about the Confusing Concoction, we're going to make it next week," I whispered because Snape walked into the room at that point.

"Turn to page 135 children," he ordered.

He put on another of his tiresome slideshows and turned off the lights.

I didn't listen to the mind numbing lecture, I had already read this chapter, and Hermione would explain anything I had missed.

I felt something odd again, like I had felt in the library the other day. The feeling of being watched, I glanced sideways as sneaky as I could.

He was staring again. Did he not get a good enough look of me the last time?

Maybe he was trying to work out my weak points so he knows how to kill me easiest? No that sounds a bit to evil, even for him.

I couldn't help staring at his eyes again, they were so captivating. This time, his eyes looked… almost in a trance? What's wrong with this boy? He is obviously not right in the head.

I was starting to feel really uncomfortable. Did I have ink on my face? I looked down and pretended to be concentrating on the notes.

I could still feel him looking. I decided to confront him, except without talking. We were in the middle of a silent class, that wouldn't be smart.

I shot my head up and looked him directly in the eye, catching him in the act of staring.

I'm not sure what reaction I was expecting but it certainly wasn't the one I got.

When I looked up he didn't even flinch! He just gave me that same old stupid smirk. Then he winked and turned to look forward to the front of the class.

He winked? What on earth is a wink meant to mean?

I spent the rest of the class trying to define the wink and its many possibly meanings. I got the feeling that at some point Draco's eyes drifted back over to stare some more.

When the class was over he was out of there faster than a snitch.

"Well Al, you look quite bothered about something?" she smiled.

"What does it mean when a boy winks at you?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Um, I think it would probably mean he likes you. Why who winked at you?" she asked eagerly.

"No one!" I said a bit too quickly.

"Oh joy, here they are" she nodded to Harry and Ron who were sitting at lunch, at the same spot, but looking away from each other.

"Still not talking boys?" I smiled as I sat down next to Ron.

Hermione slid in next to Harry and held back a smile.

They glared at each other and then looked away without a word.

"Oh my god, you guys are being such babies. Will you just grow up and apologise!" Hermione ordered.

"I have nothing to apologise for!" Harry glared.

"Neither do I," Ron growled.

"Really? Can you two not even try and make up?" I sighed.

"No, we can't," Harry folded his arms, in a very childlike fashion.

"Ugh," Hermione rolled her eyes, "anyway I hear Ali has a secret admirer."

I looked up at her, what on earth? She smiled with an evil glint in her eye.

"You do? Who is it?" Ron asked.

"No one, and he isn't a secret admirer. I don't even like him, in fact I would even go as far as to say I hate him," I told him.

"You know, the line between love and hate is a very fine line I hear," Harry grinned.

I silenced him with a look and tried to finish my lunch. I almost laughed, knowing he wouldn't say that if he knew who it was.

"So are you ready to get your butt kicked in the first challenge?" I said to Harry, changing the subject.

Ron looked rather uncomfortable at the mention of the subject.

"I actually think it will be fine. Professor Moody is helping me with it so I don't think I'll die or anything," he grinned.

"I don't like him, he give me the heeby jeebies!" I shuddered.

"I agree," Hermione nodded, "and not to mention performing the unforgivable curses in class!"

We all winced from the memory.

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you all later," I gathered my things and stood up and left.

I was walking along the corridor when I passed Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe spotted me and elbowed his friend and pointed at me. I tried to get away quickly. They may be stupid, but they can be very mean. I know that from experience.

"Wocher doing mudblood," one of them said, while the other one stood guffawing.

"None of your business," I said quietly, keeping my head down and trying to walk away.

Apparently I wasn't getting away so easily. One of them roughly tripped me up and the other grabbed my books.

I cried out in pain when my ankle twisted and cracked as I fell. I sat round and looked up to where they were now going through my books. Crabbe held up one of my books and grinned.

"Please, leave me alone," I begged.

He just smiled again and started tearing at my book.

"No!" I gasped.

"You don't deserve to be at this school mudblood, and you shouldn't have books about magic," Goyle teased.

Just as my vision started blurring with tears someone else joined us in the corridor.

"Leave her alone," said the person, with a familiar voice.

"Why? You don't like her either so why don't you help us make the mudblood cry," Crabbe taunted.

The person lunged forward and punched one of them in the face. They started fighting but I could only see shapes through my tears, quite quickly though, the two fatter shapes scurried away.

"Thank you," I whispered, while rubbing the tears from my eyes.

When my vision cleared I saw who had helped me.

Draco Malfoy.

I sat and stared with my mouth open, completely shocked.

"Are you alright," he frowned, picking up my books.

"I think so," I finally managed.

I went to stand up but my ankle gave out with the tiniest amount of weight. Draco grabbed me before I could fall.

"Apparently not," he smirked, "come on, I'll help you to the hospital wing."

He put his arm around my waist and helped me to walk. I was surprised that I didn't feel uncomfortable with his closeness, but instead I got a sort of butterflies in my stomach feeling.

We managed to gather a few stares on the way to the hospital wing but none of my friends saw me that I know of.

"Oh what do we have here," the nurse asked.

"Um, my ankle, I think I twisted it or something," I motioned to my foot.

"Oh dear, how did you manage that?" she asked as it got onto one of the beds, with Draco's help.

"I, uh, fell," I lied.

Draco glared at me; obviously he thought I should have told the truth. I turned to the nurse when she spoke.

"Your ankle is a bit worse than twisted dear, it's broken," she told me while going about fixing it.

When I looked back I was just in time to see the door closing as Draco left. I don't think I will ever understand him.

The nurse was done whatever she was doing and was now bandaging up my ankle.

"Right, you should stay here for the rest of the day, no walking, and then try not to put much weight on it for a couple of weeks," she smiled and left, to attend to some other student.

Hermione and Harry burst through the doors moments later.

"Ali, are you ok?" the asked worriedly.

"Um, yes I'm fine. I just broke my ankle that's all," I said calmly.

"All we heard was that you had been seen getting dragged to the hospital wing by Draco Malfoy," Harry grew noticeable tense at the name.

"Wow, word travels fast at school," I laughed.

"So you're alright?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm completely fine," I assured.

"So why was Malfoy with you?" Harry questioned, "What happened?"

"Well you know how Crabbe and Goyle hate my guts," I started.

"I know mine too," Hermione smiled sadly.

"Well they were doing their usual taunting and tripping. But I went over funny on my ankle this time when he tripped me," I explained.

"They what!" Harry shouted, furious, "I am going to punch their stupid faces."

"Well it's alright, because Malfoy beat you to it," I smiled.

"He did what?" Hermione asked, Harry looked as if he was about to ask the same thing.

"He just kind of appeared and fought them away then he helped me here," I admitted quietly.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry asked.

"Em, yes I think I just said that," I laughed.

Harry and Hermione gave each other a look and then sniggered.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," they both said at exactly the same time with an innocent expression.

"Well we better get to our classes, come on Harry. See you later Al," Hermione smiled mysteriously and left quickly.

Well that was weird.

. . .

_I'm not entirely sure if broken ankles would heal quicker with magic so I just made it up : ) Reviews pleeeese! Thank you! xx_


	6. Enemies Become Friends

_**Again, nothing here belongs to me, blah blah blah all belongs to J.K Rowling. Except Alma, MINE! :D**_

A few days later I was able to rejoin my classes, being able to walk from class to class. It was only then I realised I never had any of my books.

I though back to when Crabbe and Goyle had taken my books. Draco had carried them to the hospital wing. He must still have them. Luckily I had potions first today so I could find out what he had done to them.

I made it to class, a little late limping a little and with Hermione's help. Professor Snape gave us a look but never mentioned our tardiness. I suppose sometimes he isn't all bad.

Draco was sitting already in his chair. I wasn't sure if I should be nice, seeing as he had helped me, or not because he nicked my books and because of his general evil being.

When I got to my seat he never even acknowledged my presence. He continued to stare at his notes.

I opened my mouth to demand my books back when he pulled a handful of books from the pile on his desk and sat them in front of me.

I went through them, they were all there, and they were all definitely mine because they had my notes scribbled inside them, but none of them were torn.

The only two conclusions I could come to were that either I had imagined them ripping my books or Draco had mended them. Both seemed unlikely but then again it was also unlikely for Draco to stand up for me against his fellow Slytherin's.

"Thank you," I whispered to him.

He looked up and gave me that smirk and I smiled back.

"We're on page 137," he whispered, "We're to read it and then bring in three pages about it tomorrow."

"Thank you," I smiled, for the second time.

We sat working in silence as Professor Snape walked up and down the rows, keeping everyone quiet. Eventually, near the end of the class he went into his office.

"You know I told Crabbe and Goyle to leave you alone, and I warned them what would happen if they didn't," he smiled.

I wanted to be pleased but I was too confused.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Why what?" he frowned.

"Why would _you_ do that for me?" I sighed.

"Well because they shouldn't be doing that to you," he answered, seeming confused.

"Yes but they do, and they do that to every muggle born pupil in the school, so why should their be an exception for me?" I argued.

"I suppose I never though of it that way, I just wanted them to leave you alone," he sighed.

"Still, why? I thought you hated me?" I asked.

His head shot up at this. He puzzled over my question for a considerable amount of time.

"Why would you think I hated you?" he asked, calmly.

"Because you never talked to me for years, and the only time you spared me attention was to give me that horrible look," I frowned.

"You asked me not to talk to you," he reminded.

I looked at him, he knew what I meant he was just be ing awkward. He sighed.

"I never hated you Alma," he admitted.

I just sat with my mouth hanging open, completely shocked and confused. Thankfully the class ended so I didn't have to sit through an awkward silence.

I rushed out to be faced with Hermione.

"So, how's Malfoy?" she grinned.

"Fine," I answered, trying to walk away.

"Oh come on. He brought your books," she smiled looking at the books in my arms/

"And he fixed them," I smiled.

Her eyes widened and she grinned.

"Really? He saved you from bullies, helped you to the hospital wing and fixed your books for you," she smiled.

"I know what you are thinking Hermione," I shot her a warning look.

"You can stop me from thinking," she grinned evilly.

"How come you're so happy about this, it's Malfoy for god's sake," I sulked.

"You obviously don't realise what you look like in potions with him, you keep smiling and blushing," she giggles, "and so if you are happy i am."

"Hermione," I said, with empty threats in my voice.

She laughed, but dropped the topic.

. . .

The next day, when Ron found us, well let's just say he didn't look too happy.

"What up grumpy?" I smiled.

"I have a message for Harry," he huffed.

"Well, neither of us are him," Hermione pointed out.

"I know come on," he sighed, grumpily.

We shrugged and followed him outside. As we approached where Harry was sitting talking to Neville, Ron spoke.

"Right, can you tell Harry, that Shamus told me, that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid's looking for him," Ron explained quickly.

"What why can't you just tell him yourself?" she asked, annoyed and confused.

"Just tell him," he shoved her in Harry's direction.

She sighed and went up to Harry.

"Ronald would like me to tell you, that Shamus told him that Dean was told by Parvati that, Hagrid's looking for you," she stammered through slowly, trying to remember the names.

"Well, what?" Harry looked very confused.

"Um, wait," Hermione ran back to Ron.

Ron mumbled to her and she went back to Harry.

"Erm, Ron said that Shamus told him that Parvati… Please don't make me say it again. Hagrid's looking for you," she finally managed.

Harry shouted, "Well you can tell Ronald…"

"I'm not an owl!" Hermione shouted cutting him off.

We strode quickly away.

"Why?" I asked Ron.

"I'm not talking to Harry," he shrugged.

"Oh my god Ron, grow up will you," I shouted and grabbed Hermione's arm, pulling her away.

She came without a fight and we went back to our common room, Hermione studied while I read. Harry showed up quite a while later.

"Apparently Hagrid wants me to meet him after hours. Something about the first challenge," he collapsed down on the chair.

"After hours!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry and I looked at her; we had broken the rules plenty of times I don't know why she still finds it shocking.

"Did he say anything else?" I went back to Harry.

Harry shook his head.

"Well, I was planning on staying up late to catch up on some homework, so I'll wait up on you," I smiled.

It was _much_ later when Harry returned, and he looked a little in shock.

"Harry, are you alright," I asked, pulling him to sit down.

"Dragons," he finally stammered out.

"What? What about dragons?" I asked,

"That's the first task," he whispered.

"Oh, dragons, well please tell me you know something about dragons," I urged.

He looked at me despairingly.

"I'm going to go to bed," he stood up shakily.

"Goodnight Harry," I said softly.

"Night," he replied over his shoulder as he walked unsteadily to his room.

. . .

I didn't see Harry the next day. Not until much later. When I did see him thou he looked a lot better.

"Harry, are you alright?" I asked, Hermione looked up too, I had told her first thing this morning about the dragons.

"Yeah, Moody helped me out with the first challenge so I hope I should be ok," he shrugged uneasily.

"How was the rest of your day? I heard almost everyone had one of those badges," I asked, concerned.

"It was ok. I told the Fleur, Krum and Cedric about the dragons. And I got into another argument with Malfoy," he told us.

I reacted a little too much to his name.

"What happened," I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well you know he was being an ass, and then I insulted his father and him, and moody got involved and turned him into a ferret," Harry said casually.

"A what!" I exclaimed, and then quickly recomposed myself.

"Yeah it was kind of funny but McGonagall stopped him fairly quickly," he said.

Thankfully no one but Hermione noticed my overreaction.

. . .

The next day in potions I greeted Draco with a new name.

"Hey, ferret face," I smiled sweetly.

"Oh, ha-ha, you are so funny," he said sarcastically, but he was smiling.

"Did you not enjoy being a ferret for a day?" I laughed.

"Not the most pleasant experience in my life," he grimaced, "Moody managed to put me down the trousers belonging to Crabbe."

I choked on the air I was breathing as I laughed.

"Sorry, it's just…" I continued laughing, until Snape's harsh glare silenced me.

"I guess that will teach you a lesson then," I finally managed.

"Hmm, I suppose," he agreed reluctantly.

"You really shouldn't tease him, he is worried enough about the tournament as it is," I told him.

"I know. Ok, I will _try _to stop," he smirked.

"Draco," I looked at him sternly.

"Fine, I'll stop, but you owe me," he smiled.

"You got it," I agreed laughing softly.

. . .

All too soon the first challenge came around. I felt ill as I sat down next to Ron in the stands. Hermione left to wish Harry good luck before it started.

"Tell him good luck from me will you?" I called after her.

Fred and George were in the stands taking bets.

"Really, do you really have to take bets," I questioned them.

They looked at each other and laughed.

"Course we do," they answered in unison.

I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"It will be alright Al. You know Harry, always manages to pull through in the nick of time," Ron comforted.

"Thought he was a git," I looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, since he is about to do something like this, and who knows if he will come back, I figured I should forgive him," he shrugged.

"Oh really," I asked, slightly in disbelief.

Hermione returned at this point.

"How is he?" I asked.

"We'll he is scared, but I'm sure you already guessed that," she frowned, looking to where the tent stood.

"What is it," I asked her. I could tell there was something else that has very recently annoyed her.

"Ugh, remember Rita Skeeter. The one on the prophet," she said the name with a hint of disgust.

"Yes, the one who thinks Harry is twelve," I smirked.

"Well, of course she was there, and she is quite pleased over the picture she has of me and Harry hugging," Hermione frowned.

I tried not to laugh.

"You can just see the headlines now," I chuckled.

Hermione went to answer but the challenge was just starting so we became silent and watched as Cedric Diggory walked out.

_Ohhh, what's going to happen? Who am I kidding, you all know, you've seen the films. Ah ha, but you don't know what will happen to Alma :D. Her and Draco are friends again now? Review plz. Hope you enjoyed!_


	7. School Dance Madness!

When it got to Harry's turn I was sure I was going to be sick. The other three had all got the eggs but it wasn't easy. Even Victor Krum struggled a little.

They brought out Harry's dragon. It looked like the biggest dragon out of the four, and very menacing with spikes and everything.

"Oh no," I groaned.

I covered my eyes with my hands as Harry walked out, but curiosity stopped me from keeping them there.

I don't know why I was curious. It was horrible. The dragon chased Harry around breathing fire. At one point it threw Harry into a rock like a helpless rag doll.

"Your wand Harry! Use your wand!" Hermione yelled.

Harry took out his wand and said something, but no one could hear over the dragon. Harry ducked behind another rock as the dragon blazed fire at him.

Then Harry's broom zoomed over the stands and Harry jumped onto it. He flew around the dragon and then almost grabbed the egg, but the dragon stopped him.

I was hardly watching the dragon, so I nearly jumped out of my skin when the sound of metal cracking was heard.

The dragon had escaped.

Harry flew around and out of the stadium, the dragon followed, but not before ripping through the teachers stand. Thankfully the teachers were unharmed. All the pupils cheered and laughed at the teachers.

"Well done dragon," George laughed.

Harry had flown out of sight and the dragon too. Everyone fell into silence as we waited for Harry to come back.

I felt my stomach sink. I was terrified; I couldn't even hear anything to know if Harry was still alive.

Next thing I knew I was staring at the sky.

"Ali, wake up," Hermione shook my shoulder, "look!"

I looked up to see Harry fly back over into the stadium and grab the egg.

"Thank god," I managed to smile.

. . .

Everyone was cheering when we got back to the common room. It was good to see Harry had friends again.

"Lose and arm Harry," Fred cheered.

"Or a leg," George added.

"But pack it in all together, never!" They both cheered.

"Go on Harry, open it!" Shamus cheered.

"Do you want me to open it?" Harry called.

Everyone cheered yes in reply.

He twisted the golden decoration on top and opened the egg.

An ear-splitting shrieking, nails against the blackboard noise erupted from it. Everyone clutched their ears and winced away from the noise. Harry finally closed it again.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron said, appearing in the doorway.

Everyone went silent.

"Alright everyone, go back to your knitting. This will be awkward enough without you nosy sods listening in," George ordered everyone.

Hermione and I dragged some girls away from Harry so they could talk.

I didn't hear a lot of it until they moved closer.

"No, I warned you. Don't you remember? I told Hermione to tell you that Shamus told me that Parvati told dean that Hagrid was looking for you," Ron said to Harry.

I shook my head and chuckled at this, it was sort of funny.

"Shamus never actually told me anything so it was really me all along," Ron continued, "I thought it would be alright once you had figured that out."

"Who on earth would figure that out? It's completely mental," Harry, half smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose I was a bit distraught," Ron sighed

"Boys" Hermione whispered loudly shaking her head.

. . .

"I can't believe she has done it again!" Hermione exploded, throwing her paper on the table.

"What?" Ron asked.

"She says that I was dating Harry but apparently I'm dating Victor Krum now!" she cried.

"Awww, how could you break up with Harry? You two made such a lovely couple," I laughed.

Hermione glared at me, Ron sniggered a little.

We were interrupted by a first year pupil bringing Ron a parcel.

"Hey, mum sent me a package!" Ron said, pulling away the paper as he spoke.

We all tried, and failed to contain our laughter as he pulled out some kind of ruffled monstrosity.

"Ginny this must be for you," Ron tried to hand her the thing.

"I am not wearing that, it's ghastly!" she looked at it with disgust.

"It's not for her," Hermione laughed, "it's for you. They are dress robes."

"For what?" he asked.

. . .

We found out exactly what for later, when each house was called to assembly by the head of their house.

"It is a tradition of the Triwizard tournament," Professor McGonagall announced, "to host a dance called the Yule ball. Now I want you all to be on your best behaviour as representatives of this school."

Most of the girls seemed quite excited, where as the boys were all sitting grumbling amongst themselves.

I was excited; dances were usually fun, so this one should be no different.

"Mister Wesley," The teacher called.

"Yes," Ron answered, fidgeting as everyone watched him.

"Will you join me please," she asked.

He reluctantly stood up and went to the centre of the hall.

"Now, place your right hand on my waist," she said.

"Where?" Ron asked, looking embarrassed.

"My waist," she repeated.

Everyone sniggered and someone wolf whistled as he did as he was told.

Then the teacher started demonstrating the dance with Ron.

"Come together everyone," she called.

Nervously everyone walked to the centre of the room. Hermione and Harry quickly paired up and began to dance. Harry was not particularly good at dancing; he kept on tripping over his own feet.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I jumped round with a fright.

"It's only me," George laughed, "care to dance?"

I nodded, and we began dancing.

"You know, you are far too tall. Do you think you could dance on your knees?" I laughed, as I stood on my toes to place a hand on his shoulder.

Everyone picked up the dance aright, as it was fairly easy. All except a few who were still falling over their own or their partners feet.

Ron finally escaped the clutches of the teacher and made his way towards us.

"And this in just the practice," he grimaced.

. . .

The school turned into madness within a few days. People were panicking about who to ask, if they would get asked and what not. Normally I would have found it hilarious to watch, but I was a little nervous myself.

"Guess what!" Hermione giggled as we walked into potions.

"I don't know, what," I asked.

"Victor Krum asked me to the dance," she giggled again.

He never!" I asked, in disbelief.

"He did, and I said yes," she smiled.

"Good for you. Are you going to tell Harry and Ron?" I asked.

"Um, not yet, I don't think they would take it very well," she bit her lip.

"Good idea," I said, before going to my seat.

"Hi partner," Draco smiled.

"Hi partner," I replied, smiling.

Snape, who apparently was already annoyed by the amount of noise the dance was causing set everyone to work in silence. Once the lesson was over, everyone started packing up and talking again.

"So are you as excited about the Yule ball as I am," Draco asked, raising his eyebrows, clearly not excited at all.

"A bit, parties are usually fun though aren't they," I encouraged.

"I suppose, if you go with someone nice. So who are you going with?" he asked.

"No one yet," I shrugged, trying to appear uninterested.

"Well I was wondering, if you are interested in causing quite a stir, you could go with me. Besides, you still owe me," he asked, smiling a little.

I looked at him carefully, to make sure he wasn't joking. I did my best to hide the fact the I was quite pleased he had asked me.

"Yeah, sure, it will be fun," I smiled.

"Cool, see you later," he grinned, properly, not like his usual smirk, and left.

"Hey Al," Hermione pranced over to me apparently still hyper over Victor.

"You look like the cat that got the cream, what going on?" she asked.

"I have a date to the dance," I smiled.

"Who?" she asked, the she looked to where I was staring as Draco walked out of the door.

"No!" she asked her eyes opening wide.

"Yes," I smiled.

"You're not telling Ron or Harry either are you," she smiled.

"Not a chance in hell," I laughed, as we left the class.

. . .

Later, during study period, everyone started talking about dates.

"At this rate, we'll be the only ones without dates," Ron grumbled to Harry.

Hermione and I glanced at each other, with slightly guilty expressions.

"Well, apart from Neville," Ron sniggered.

"Neville already has a date," Hermione said to him.

"What? Oh great," Ron groaned.

"Better hurry up or all the good ones will be gone," Fred whispered across the table.

"Well, who are you taking?" Ron answered.

Fred scrunched up a bit of paper and threw it at a girl down the end of the table. He then, somehow, managed to ask her out entirely by miming. She nodded in agreement.

Ron sighed.

"Hermione, you're a girl," he said, turning towards her.

"Well spotted Ron," she sighed.

He went to say something else but Snape silenced him. After the teacher was out of an earshot he started speaking again.

"Come on, its one thing for a boy to go alone, but for a girl it's just sad," he said.

Hermione looked furious.

"I won't be going alone, because believe it or not someone asked me, and I said yes," she growled and strode away, finished with her work.

Ron turned to me, "Ali."

"Don't Ron, I happen to already have a date as well," I said quickly.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Em, no one," I answered quickly.

I scribbled down the rest of my work quickly so I could leave before they could ask any questions.

. . .

Back in the common room Hermione and I were discussing dresses for the ball, Harry was sitting trying to ignore us, when Ginny came in supporting a very pale shocked Ron.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"He just asked Fleur Delacour out," Ginny explained.

"What did she say," Harry asked.

"No, of course," Hermione said, a bit harsh I thought.

Ron shook his head.

"She said yes," Hermione gasped.

"Don't be daft," Ron finally spoke, "there she was, walking past. You know I like how they walk. It just sort of came out."

"Actually he kind of screamed at her, it was quite frightening," Ginny explained.

I tried to hold in a laugh as an image of Ron screaming at Fleur popped into my head.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"What else, I ran for it," Ron said.

I couldn't hold in my laugh this time and I let lose a little giggle.

Harry slipped away as Ron kept on talking. I looked over and saw him talking to the Patil twins.

He came back looking quite pleased with himself. I gave him a questioning look and he gave me thumbs up. I wasn't sure but I assumed this meant he asked one of them out.

I love school dances.


	8. The Dance

_Nothings mine but Alma, all J.K's : )_

Hermione and I were in our room getting ready. We both had our hair up in styles that were partly up and partly down in an elegant fashion. I was putting on the finishing touches to my make-up when Hermione pulled her dress out.

"Wow Hermione, that dress is beautiful," I gasped.

"Thanks," she blushed.

"Here," I reached over to help her place her dress over her hair and make-up.

The dress looked amazing on her. It was completely perfect.

I went and got my dress out. My mum had bought it and sent it over when I told her about the ball. My mum always did have a very good taste in fashion.

The dress was pale green and made out of layers of floaty material. It was long at the back and short at the front. There was silver beading around the top, and it was strapless.

Hermione helped me put it on without ruining my hair or make-up.

We took a lat look in the mirror before we left.

"I feel like a princess," I smiled.

"You look like one too," Hermione smiled.

"We both do. Come on lets go," I giggled pulling Hermione out of the room.

When we got to the top of the stairs we both stopped.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Not a bit, let's go," she smiled.

We walked slowly down the stairs, so as not to fall over with our dresses or heels. My lags felt like jelly and there were butterflies in my stomach. This was exactly the moment where I was most likely to trip, fall, and make a complete fool of myself.

Harry was waiting with his date and so was Victor. Draco was there too, but partially out of sight by a pillar.

Harry, Victor and Draco watched us as we walked down the stairs.

We stopped at the bottom of the stairs; Victor walked up to Hermione and bowed his head. I gave Hermione one last look as she walked away with him, looking completely dazed. I had never seen her look like that before. Normally she looks, well…smart.

Harry turned to look at me. I turned to see Draco walk towards me.

"You look amazing," he smiled.

I couldn't speak, I just grinned and took his arm as her offered it.

We started walking into the hall. I looked over to Harry, who looked frozen in shock. I gave him a glance, trying to show I was sorry for not telling him and I went into the hall.

We walked into the crowd, I tried to stop him before we got too close to Ron but it was too late.

The look on Ron's face was something to behold. He was shocked and then completely furious. I tried to throw him an apologetic look, but he was suddenly distracted by Hermione walking out with Victor.

I tried to ignore the stares I was getting from all of my friends and Draco's. I clapped as the four Champions took to the floor. I watched Hermione dances gracefully with Victor and Harry stumbled around with his partner.

"Come on," Draco smiled, as he pulled me towards the dance floor. Some other couples were joining in now.

I was surprised; Draco was a very good dancer, unlike a lot of the boys, who's date's were wishing they were wearing steel toe boots.

"Wow, I never took you for a dancer," I smiled.

"One of my many hidden talents," he chuckled.

We whirled around the floor, neatly dodging Harry almost tripping.

"What is it?" Draco asked, apparently it was clear there was something on my mind.

"I was just thinking, why you asked me to the dance?" I asked.

He smiled mysteriously, "I'll tell you later."

I nodded, I wasn't going to forget.

He turned me round and lifted me with ease into the air.

"You really do look amazing," he said again.

"Ah ha, well it might interest you to know that this is a muggle made dress," I smiled.

"Really?" he asked, clearly surprised, "I should give them more credit."

"You should, muggles have come up with lots of amazing stuff," I answered.

"Like," he said, clearly not believing me.

"Like televisions and computers. And…rollercoaster's, I love rollercoaster's," I said randomly and grinned.

"What's a rollercoaster?" he asked frowning.

"It's a kind of ride; you sit in a seat thing and get strapped in with a harness. And it goes along tracks that go really fast round and round and up and down," I explained.

"I don't see the appeal," he smirked.

I realised my description probably make it sound quite insane.

"It's hard to describe. Some people don't like them, but only because it make's them feel sick, you would be fine, you ride brooms," I said again.

He still didn't look convinced.

"Draco Malfoy I am going to get you on a rollercoaster if it's the last thing I do," I said, laughing.

The music got progressively more upbeat, we stayed for a while but a little later we stopped dancing and he pulled me away from the dance floor. We left the hall to somewhere outside.

There was no one else around. The sky was a perfect navy blue and all the stars were visible, shining out brightly, it looked like a concert where everyone had their lighters out.

"See that constellation of stars there," Draco pointed, outlining out with his finger.

I nodded.

"It's called Draco," he laughed softly, "it's the one I'm named after."

"It's beautiful," I answered, mesmerized by the stars for a moment. I turned round to face him, "is it later yet?"

He smiled, "I suppose it is. The reason I asked you to the dance."

He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'm not sure how to say it, so hopefully this will work," he smiled.

He moved closer to me and put his hands on either side of my face. He leaned forward and softly kissed me. It felt as if fireworks were going off in my head, I took that as a good thing, since it felt like it was.

"How's that for an answer," he grinned.

"Hmm," I said with my eyes still closed, and pulled his lips onto mine once more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist.

And to think I was considering killing him a few months ago. It would have been a crime to rid the world of such a good kisser. I could feel his lips smiling as I kissed him back enthusiastically. He stopped kissing me well before I was done.

"Hmm, I think I should take you back to the party now, you won't want to miss the whole thing," he smirked with a sly wink.

I sighed but followed him back. Harry and Ron were talking to Hermione but as soon as they saw me they gave me evil glares.

"Oh crap," I muttered.

"What, Draco asked me.

"Er, nothing, do you think you could get us something to drink," I smiled at him.

He saw the evil looks on my friends faces, nodded and left.

I walked nervously towards my three best friends. I laughed uneasily when I got to them.

"Hey guys, great dance," I smiled.

"Don't you 'great dance' us!" Ron cried out.

"Draco Malfoy!" Harry said with disbelief.

"We thought the only person who hated him more than us was you," Ron glared.

"And yet here sits the three of us, shocked, watching you dance about with out greatest enemy," Harry scolded.

"Well not all three of you are in shock," I tittered apprehensively.

"You knew?" Ron gasped at Hermione.

"Yes, and she knew I was here with Victor, we just didn't tell you two," she bit her lip.

"Why? I thought we were friends," Ron grumbled.

"Because, friends or not, if we had told you would have made such a fuss," Hermione sighed.

"I…" Ron began.

"Would have," I cut him off.

"Well, are you and _Malfoy _having a good time?" he asked, saying the name with so much venom I'm surprised he didn't spit acid.

"Yes, if you must know we are," I stood a little straighter.

This was the perfect moment Victor decided to comeback and takes away the only one on my side.

Hermione smiled at me and glared at Ron and Harry then left.

Both boys turned to me, still confused and pissed off.

"Why did you even say yes to him?" Ron glowered.

"Because," I paused, biting, my lower lip, "I kinda like him."

"You hated him a few months ago," Ron reminded sourly.

"A few months ago he was an ass," I replied quickly.

"And he isn't now?" Harry asked sceptically.

"No, not really. He's kinda sweet now," I smiled to myself.

"Draco Malfoy…sweet?" Ron said.

Both boys started sniggering.

I started shaking with anger. Just because we were in a very public place does not mean I would not hurl mouthfuls of abuse and colourful language at them.

Before I could do anything, someone's hand fell lightly on my shoulder.

I swivelled round to face Draco.

"Come on, I think you better cool off," he said, looking carefully at Harry and Ron.

"I'm fine," I frowned.

"I could hear you from over there, I don't think your fine," he smirked.

"Oh," I blushed a little, hoping he didn't hear everything we said about him.

"And yes, I did hear what you said," he said, almost as if he just read my mind.

I gulped nervously.

"It's not so bad, least now I know you _kinda_ like me," he smirked.

I blushed again, which is weird, I'm not usually this bashful.

He chuckled softly and leaned down to kiss me again. I was thinking it might have just been the romance of the moment before that made him such a good kisser but I was wrong.

Draco pulled me back to the floor in time to catch the start of one of the really slow songs. He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me as if it was the most natural thing in the world, it felt like it was. I let my head fall against his shoulder as we moved slowly to the music.

There were very few couples left soon, Hermione had disappeared and so had Harry and Ron. I had a feeling that wasn't a good thing.

I felt so peaceful dancing with him that I yawned by accident.

"Aww do you need to go to bed?" Draco chuckled softly.

"No," I groaned.

"Yes you do, we probably should, almost everyone has left anyway," he looked around.

I copied him in looking around the room. He was right, there were one or two couples still here but most were gone. Where on earth had the time gone? I swear we were only dancing to the one song.

Well time fly's when you're having fun.

I let Draco take me by the hand and lead me out of the hall. I was surprised but he was right. I was very tired. I could barely keep my eyes open on the way back to the common room. Draco walked me the whole way, letting me lean on him as I stumbled up steps and along corridors. This was uncharacteristically nice for him but I didn't say anything.

When we got to my common room he stopped, it took me a moment to realise where we were.

"We're here," he whispered in my ear.

"Thank you," I smiled.

He leaned down to give me a last farewell kiss and left back down the corridor. I stumbled wearily through the common room to my dorm.

Hermione was in bed but she was still awake reading a very big book, the kind of heavy reading she keeps for when she is very upset.

"Hermione what's wrong!" I asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Bloody Ron and Harry ruined my evening," she snarled with tears coming down her face.

I squiggled up her bed to sit next to her and give her a hug.

"You want me to sort them out for you," I laughed softly, "I'm still annoyed at them too.

Hermione laughed a bit, but not with any actual happiness. She put her big book by her bed and slipped down into her bed.

I put on my PJ's and crawled into bed. I couldn't be bothered with anything else, I was too tired.

I snuggled deep down under my covers and fell asleep, thinking of Draco, with a smile on my face.

_Guess what…I'm not happy with any of you. I have painstakingly written 8 chapters! And how many reviews? 3! 3! Its *sob* a disgrace *sob* so I shall not be posting again until the number of reviews equals the number of chapters. I think that's a fair deal, considering the amount of time it takes to write a review compared to the time it takes to write a chapter! Reviews are my life source…FEED ME! (still I think u are all awesome just for reading cause I have lots of hits : )_


	9. Aftermath

_See how I said I wasn't going to update till I had more reviews? Yeah, decided to be nice and let u have the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, I have been deliberating quite a bit…_

The next day I awoke groggily. I stretched. My feet and legs ached and my head was as sore as hell.

But nothing could wipe the goofy grin off my face.

At breakfast I sat with my friends but I never really engaged in their conversation.

Hermione called me out on it afterwards.

"Alma, hello? Snap out of it!" she waved her hands in front of my face.

"Out of what," I replied.

"Your ditzy little trance!" she exclaimed. Her voice was angry but her face was laughing.

I laughed.

"Sorry, I'm just a little…" I trailed off, going back into my little trance.

"Alma!" Hermione laughed.

"Sorry! Sorry. I think I'll go walk for a while, try and come back to earth," I smiled.

"Come back soon please," she smiled, referring to my state of mind.

I walked around the grounds outside. I couldn't get him out of my head so I embraced it and enjoyed it instead.

There was snow falling all around me in tiny exquisite white flakes. I looked to the sky and let the flakes land on my face, melt on my cheeks and get stuck on my eyelashes.

Someone disturbs my peace with a snowball in the back of the neck.

"Gahhh", I gasped with the cold. Then, warmth replaced the cold as someone put there arms around my shoulders.

"Hello," whispered an unmistakable voice.

"Draco, I answered curtly, pulling away from his arms.

I turned to see his confused and slightly upset face.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said, still frowning.

I turned to leave.

"What did I do!" Draco called after me.

I sighed and reached down to the snow to gather a handful of snow.

I swivelled round and threw the snow straight at him. It hit him right in the forehead, melting into his hair.

"What?" he asked confused and shaking icy water from his hair.

I laughed and ran over to him.

"Ok, now we're even," I laughed.

"What! You mean all that was for a snowball," he growled.

I did a double take. He had taken the joke seriously.

I started to tell him it was only a joke, "Draco I…"

He grabbed me around the waist, laughing and tickling me until I squealed.

"Ok, ok, ha-ha very funny," I giggled, trying to escape his arms.

He stopped and just hugged me instead (which I am totally ok with).

"You have any plans for today?" he asked hopefully.

"Um, no I don't," I answered.

"Great, come on," he smiled, grabbing my hand a pulling me behind him to god knows where.

"Draco, where are we…" I start.

"It's a surprise," he chuckles.

I followed him through the grounds, through a gap in a wall I had never noticed, since the wall twisted round in a corner no one would bother to go round.

"Draco, where are we go…?" I stopped mid sentence.

We were standing near a ledge, there were two trees on either side of us, one was dark and had lost its leaves, and one was bright luscious green with apples hanging from it.

Over the edge into the distance was the most breathtaking view I had ever seen. Far, far away, mountains rolled smoothly over the entire scene, their peaks softly wrapped in silvery ribbons of mist.

Before that, there were hundreds of dark, evergreen pine trees, even from a distance their points stood out, defined against the dark grey of the mountains.

Directly below us, spanning all the way back towards the trees and all the way out on either side for miles a lake of pale silver grey water rippled in various directions.

"Its beautiful," my voice came out in a whisper that was lost in the wind that whipped around us.

"I found this place in my third year here," Draco told me, staring off into the distance.

He sat down on the grass looking out into the distance.

"Why is this tree still alive in winter? Its not supposed to be ever green," I touched one of the juicy green apples, "and it most certainly shouldn't have ripe fruit on it."

"Someone cast a spell on it to make it like that all year round," he glanced up.

I went and sat next to him. He smiled.

"You have no idea, how many times I have imagined being here, not alone but with you," he admitted.

I smiled to myself and moved closer to his side.

I could have sat there for ever, it's was a cool winters day, but I was warm next to Draco. He was staring out into the distance, while intertwining his fingers with mine.

"You know, you're not nearly as cold and heartless as you let on," I whispered, afraid to disturb the peace.

"But it's a good way to protect yourself from others," he added.

"But it also makes it hard to properly connect with people," I pointed out.

"I only open up to people I trust, like you," he smiled.

I grinned and leaned my head back against his shoulder.

"You have a lovely smile, it's a shame you don't use it that often," I whispered.

He didn't see anything but I saw the side of his face move to a smile.

After a short while he turned to me.

"Ok, I figured I would have to do this soon, before I miss my chance," he sighed.

"What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

"Alma, would you be my girlfriend?" he asked, then he closed his eyes waiting for my answer.

I didn't answer him. I just leaned over and kissed him. After all, actions speak louder than words.

"Ali, did you realise Harry hasn't figured out the egg yet," Hermione yelled at me.

"Hmm," I glanced up from my book.

""He hasn't figured out the egg," she said loudly and clearly as if I was five.

I sighed and put my book down.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Library," she said and we ran off to find him.

We found him, slamming his head against a book.

"Um Harry," I called.

"I'm dead, I'm so dead," he moaned.

"Right start from the beginning, what did it say?" Hermione said coolly.

"Well I'm pretty sure it's the mermaids in the lake, it said 'come see us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground, and hour long you will have to look, to recover what we took'," he explained.

"Well the black lake that's obvious," Hermione nodded.

"An hour long you will have to look?" Ron asked.

"Again obvious, but potentially problematic," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Potentially problematic?" Harry exploded, "when was the last time you held your breath for an hour?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but she was interrupted by Professor Moody who sent her and Ron to see the headmaster.

I went to go help Harry but Mad Eye insisted he talk to Neville and sent me away.

Harry was a nervous wreck all night and Hermione and Ron never reappeared. I was very confused and I didn't know what exactly to do, so I borrowed one of Hermione's bigger books and bored myself to sleep.

The next morning there was still no sign of Ron and Hermione and Harry was away trying to calm himself down. I found Fred and George setting up their bet box for they day.

"Still setting up bets?" I asked.

"Yep," Fred grinned, "and don't we make a killing."

"Yeah we do!" George replied.

"Tell you what, I'll bet you ten galleons Harry comes second," I pulled the money out of my tatty old purse.

"Second?" they asked.

"Personally I don't know if he will do that well but he's my best friend so I have to have a little faith in him," I grinned.

They accepted my money happily and wrote my name down in their book thing.

I found Luna and listened to her ramble on about Nargals and what not as we headed to the boats for the second challenge.

I saw Harry looking a lot less nervous so we got a boat with him.

"Have you seen Hermione and Ron?" he asked.

"Not since last night, I'm getting kind of worried," I bit my lip.

When we got to the big water things where everyone was standing cheering, I got to stand right down the bottom with the contestants, with Harry. And Draco came to stand with me. He gave Harry a curt nod. I wasn't expecting a big guy hug from mortal enemies so I was quite happy.

I looked into the water. It was impossibly murky and I had no idea what the challenge would be like. I was so focused I got a huge fright when the starting cannon went off, and my hour of worrying began.

I crouched on the edge, peering into the water, hoping to see anything that would reassure me. Fleur came out after barely fifteen minutes, shaken and blue with cold. I don't know how long I sat there but my legs went numb. Draco sat next to me, holding my hand.

"He'll be fine," he told me softly. Somehow I didn't believe him.

It must have been about and hour because Cedric appeared out of the water with Cho. I would have joined in the cheer but it was hardly the person I was desperate to see.

They clambered out of the water and were immediately surrounded by people with towels. I sat focused on the water.

Next up was Victor with Hermione. I grabbed one of the towels and rushed to her.

"So that's where you were?" I laughed meekly at her.

"I can't even remember what happened," she frowned.

We sat down watching for Harry. I hugged Hermione to try and stop her shivering.

Someone else emerged from the depths. It was Fleur's sister and Ron.

"Ron where's Harry?" I asked once he got up.

"I don't know, I was hardly conscious in the water for all that time," he said grumpily.

I shook my head at him and continued to look in after Harry.

The full hour was up and he wasn't back. The worst started going through my head.

Then he shot out of the water like a bullet and slammed down onto the deck spluttering water and trying to regain breath. I rushed over to him and knelt by his side.

"Well done Harry, that was brilliant," I smiled.

"I came last," he told me grumpily.

"Next to last, Fleur dropped out at the start," Hermione encouraged.

"Attention!" Dumbledore yelled from behind me, I jumped out of my skin.

"The winner is Cedric Diggory!" He called.

"However!" He shouted again, interrupting the cheers, "seeing as Mr Potter would have come first if not for his determination to save, not only Mr Wesley but the others as well, we have decided to award him…Second place!"

"Yes," Hermione yelled. I jumped down to hug him. Krum and his friends growled in protest. Harry managed to grin.

We wrapped Harry up in some more towels and headed to the boats. We hoped into a boat Fred and George were sitting on.

"Hoi, you two, pay up," I grinned evilly.

They reluctantly handed over the money I had rightfully won.

After we got out, Hermione, Ron and I headed to Hagrid's. Harry waited to speak to Mr Crouch.

"So, do neither of you remember anything?" I asked Ron and Hermione.

"No, it was like being in a deep sleep. I don't remember anything from entering Dumbledore's office till we got to the surface of the water," Hermione explained.

"Still don't see why they had to use us," Ron grumbled angrily.

We went through the wood with Hagrid later.

"Oh, I remember when I first met you all, biggest bunch of misfits you all were," he chuckled.

I laughed with them. I seemed so long ago.

"We're still a bunch of misfits," Ron laughed.

"And Harry's about to be the youngest tri-wizard champion there's ever been," he cheered.

Harry had wandered off. I didn't even notice until he yelled for us to come over.

We ran to where his voice had come from.

"What is it?" I panted, when I reached him.

He didn't need to answer. At his feet, was the dead body of Barty Crouch.

_Don't you just love Draco? Who's seen the newest film? Awww I melted when Tom Felton came on! Hey reply your opinion on the film if you want to!_

_Review, come back, enjoy!_

_P.S Oh I completely forgot I have a link for Alma's prom dress on my page. I personally love it! _


	10. The Apple Tree

_Hello again! Sorry it's been a while, I have lots of exams :-( Anyway, here is the next chapter, bit of a short one, enjoy._

_Hey, it's Alma! Your author has managed to forget the disclaimer…SHE OWNS NOTHING! Except me, I reluctantly belong to her, but its ok…I am plotting my escape :D_

Over the next few weeks the cold winter slowly melted away into spring and I started spending more and more time with Draco. People whispered and stared when we walked down the corridor together but no one said much. Mainly because Harry was still bigger news, also maybe because we both were knows for having a bit of a temper.

Hermione had taken to disappearing with a certain Bulgarian champion for hours at a time. I honestly never knew she had it in her. She insists that they were only studying but I found that rather hard to believe.

Ron was the only normal friend I had left, and even he was a little grumpy where Draco was concerned.

"I just don't get it, you hated the guy a few months ago," he moaned.

"Yeah, and I liked you a few days ago," I replied.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Joke Ron, joke!" I sighed, people never get my jokes.

"Honestly though, what changed," he asked.

"He did I guess, he finally grew up," I shrugged.

"Whatever, I still don't like him," he grumbled.

"Couldn't you try, for me," I pleaded.

"Nah, cant be bothered," he smirked, "Ouch!"

He picked up the slipper I had just accurately thrown at his head.

"Please?" I asked again.

"Fine, I'll try," he mumbled.

"Thanks," I beamed, getting back to my homework.

I was starting to think I had just imagined the Draco who I hated. He was consistently nice, to me and everyone else. Well he wasn't mean to them at least. I'm not sure what he was like when I wasn't around, but my friends never said anything so I assumed it was alright. Even Draco's friends left me alone, but they still bullied my friends.

I had asked Draco to get them to stop. He said he had tried but they laughed and ignored the request. I didn't press the matter any further because firstly it wasn't really Draco's fault, secondly because I didn't want him to fall out with his friends because of me, and thirdly my friends can look after themselves.

Meanwhile, Draco and I were spending as much time as possible together. We never really voiced the matter but it felt as if we were making up for the years apart.

One week, I had been wandering the grounds looking for Draco. I finally decided that he would be in the hidden part of the grounds. When I got there I was surprised to find it empty. I wandered over to the tree that always bloomed and reached out, searching for the nicest looking apple.

Suddenly a hand shot out, holding the biggest, greenest looking apple. I stumbled back in surprise.

"You know the apples are much nicer near the top," came a familiar voice.

I peered through the branches to see Draco sitting on a branch, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Alright then, how exactly do I get up there?" I asked, staring at him questioningly.

"Here," he held out a hand and helped me climb up to sit next to him, and handed me a perfect round green fruit. It tasted fresh and sweet, like spring.

"So how are you," I asked, leaning back against him.

"Ok, got a letter from my parents today," he said, with utter distain in his voice.

"Oh, what did they say this time?" I asked.

"Well my mum wanted to know how I was but my dad managed to turn his letter into a rant about how there are too many 'mudbloods' in this school and how Harry would hopefully get seriously injured in the next challenge," he spat out in fury.

I could tell he was slightly annoyed with the content, but he was mainly annoyed that his dad couldn't care less how he was. I shifted round to hug him.

"You know I care, and so does your mum. Just ignore him, he's obviously a fool if he can't see how great a son he has," I comforted.

"Thanks Ali," he smiled.

"You know those weird sweets you get that are hard on the outside but soft on the inside?" I asked.

"What? That was a bit random but yes, I know," he nodded.

"Well that's you, and not everyone gets to the surprise centre," I smiled.

He laughed, "Well if that's me then you're a packet of Bertie Bots."

"How so?" I asked.

"Because parts of you are sweet, and parts of you are sour and some are downright awful!" he laughed.

I fake pouted and he kissed me teasingly.

"I only joking, I love it when you get angry. Its cute," he chuckled.

"It's not meant to be cute! It's supposed to strike fear into the hearts of men everywhere," I told him.

"Well keep working at it," he smirked.

I whipped my head round to his quickly with a ferocious expression.

He hid it well but I noticed him jump a tiny amount.

"Ha, I am so scary!" I laughed triumphantly.

"Ok, fine. Maybe just a little," he shrugged, "but I still think you're cute."

It would be impossible to even pretend to be mad at him.

"Aw well you're pretty cute yourself," I winked.

"I'm not meant to be cute. I'm supposed to be scary, threatening and evil," he responded with a smile

"Yeah, just not to me," I nodded.

"Not even a little," he paused.

"Nah, most of the time you just made me mad," I explained.

"Sorry, I don't suppose I really ever meant to," he sighed.

"It's alright; I think somehow, I always knew you didn't completely hate me. I just never realised myself," I said, honestly.

"I guess I'm pretty messed up," he shrugged.

"Maybe, but aren't we all?" I replied.

"In our own little way," he smiled.

We sat on that branch in the warm spring sun for hours. It was these moments I loved the most. No one else was there for these, so it kind of remained a mystery as to why we were so smitten with one another.

_Well there you go, review! xx_


	11. Birthday Wishes

**Well hello there! I will now apologise profusely for my lack of updates. I have been looking at this story for ages, making up the plot and stuff. Unfortunately that is the plot for later on, and I cant put that up yet (so basically I have wrote my climax, but neglected the rest of the story). And then I finished this chapter and went to upload it and my site went weird and wouldn't let me so this has been sitting about for like a month :P**

**Also I have been distracted by all of the wonderful stories this site has to offer, especially Dalton. Wow, if you haven't read that, I would recommend it, good stuff. And there is a reason Harry Potter fans will love it too. You see, there is a musical version of Harry Potter on You Tube, and the guy that plays Harry Potter (Darren Criss! Babe Babe Babe! My new OBSESSION!) is on glee as Blaine, and this story Dalton, is a basically about what Kurt gets up to over at this school (I'm sure you have heard about most of this). I'm explaining this too much. Brief Summary – Hot Guys! Hilarious stories! Read! It's good! Dalton by CP Coulter. **

**So I will try and update more now, if I can. I have got a load of final exams in a few weeks and I guess they should come first (probably wont though). **

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of this, just Alma, she is a figment of my imagination.**

There is nothing good to say about anything after that. There was the third challenge, Harry won the goblet. Sure this sounds like a cheerful event.

But not when it costs someone's life.

I never knew Cedric Diggory well. But regardless, I knew what Dumbledore said about him at his funeral was true. He was a good friend to all who knew him, and he didn't deserve death. But he got it. At the hands of Voldemort (Hey I can still say him name in my head!) He was back. Harry had seen him, fought him. And this...was not good.

We left school for summer with masks of happiness on our faces. People smiled and said goodbye to their friends but no one could hide the false feel to everything. This year had ended in the death of a friend.

My parents were highly concerned to say the least when I answered their question of how the last term was with, fine. I wasn't about to explain all the horrible things, but since I usually greeted them with endless storied this was enough to worry them. I eventually managed to explain everything that had happened and then I went down to the river.

It was only five minutes before I had company. Draco came and silently sat by my side.

"How's it going," I asked quietly, gazing out over the water.

"My dad's being a prick," he laughed humourlessly.

"What about this time," I asked, looking up at him.

He looked down and then away from my face. I could have sworn I saw the glisten of a tear on his cheek. He never gave me an answer but I knew better than to press for one.

"Well what ever it is, you'll always have me," I smiled, attempting to cheer him up.

This seemed to have the opposite effect. His posture drooped and he shook his head slowly.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," he whispered.

I frowned and placed my hand over his. He sometimes went quiet where his father was concerned, but he hadn't been this bad before.

"I wish I had words of wisdom for you Draco, but I don't," I sighed heavily.

He now turned to me. Despite him trying to hide it, it was obvious he had been crying. Suddenly his lips were on mine, hot and urgent. It was as if he was never going to see me again. I wanted so badly to know what was going on but I knew it was impossible to prise information from him when he didn't want to share it.

I was away for the next two weeks, in Spain with my family, but when I returned I was greeted with a much happier Draco.

"Hey Ali!" he called when we met up at the river.

He scooped me up in a hug spinning me around, I was so glad to see him smile.

"Hey," I grinned, kissing him briefly.

"How was your holiday?" he asked.

"Peaceful, relaxing, nothing like Hogwarts," I laughed.

He laughed in agreement, which is where I picked up something that was wrong. His laugh sounded forced and slightly nervous, and his smile never reached his eyes. He was keeping something from me and I knew it, but before I could ask he spoke again.

"I'm having a birthday party next week," he grinned, "It will be most of my friends but you can come if you want."

"I'd love to, I don't mind some of them to be honest," I chuckled.

"Great, now my V.I.P guest is coming," he beamed.

I paused and looked away over the water.

"What should I get you?" I asked.

"You don't need to…" he began.

"Yes," I interrupted, "I do."

"Well, I don't know. Something simple that will always remind me of you," he smiled softly.

Sure, make it easy, not.

It took me days, I was constantly thinking about it, what was I going to give him?

And then, slowly I'll admit, it came to me. I grabbed some paper and a pen and furiously wrote my letter, and then stopped and re-wrote it so it was understandable.

Then I sent the owl off and ran to the shops.

When I got back from the shops, the reply was there. I would have been surprised, but this was Dumbledore, the man can do anything.

Inside the letter, was exactly what I had asked for, a vial of a potion and a brilliantly neat copy of how to use it, with notes on how to make it perfect.

I set to work on making up my present. When I was done, I must say I was rather pleased with myself and I couldn't wait to give it to Draco.

On his birthday we arranged to meet by the river.

"Happy Birthday," I smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

"It feels like it now," he winked, chuckling.

"Here, as promised. Something that will remind you of me," I grinned, carefully handing him the small parcel.

He studied it closely, feeling the weight in his hands and poking the sides, trying to guess what was inside. I couldn't help but laugh, he was like a small child.

"Draco, just open it," I shook my head, still laughing.

He carefully took off the paper. He was now holding in his hand, a small pot, filled with earth.

"Water it everyday, and take good care of it," I whispered, "and maybe one day, you'll have an apple tree of your own."

He looked up at me.

"And there's a potion in it, so it will be just like the tree at Hogwarts, always alive," I smiled.

He carefully placed the pot on the ground, and then threw his arm around me, just before though, I was sure I saw the usual composure of his face fall, like he was about to cry.

"Hey! What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he whispered in my ear, "it's the perfect present."

He released me from the hug and picked up the gift.

"I'll see you later, for my party?" he asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it," I assured.

For a moment, it looked as if; he _wanted_ me to miss it.

"Great, see you later," he smiled, and then he turned and ran off.

Something was defiantly wrong. But I wasn't about to let him down. I promised I would always be there for him, and I would keep that promise, as long as he wanted me to.

I turned and ran back to my house to get ready.

_For as long as he wanted me to._

**The End**

**What? The end? Is she insane?**

**Well yes, but that's not the point, this is the end…Of this part of the story. There will be a sequel; we will hopefully discover what's wrong with Draco. And in case you didn't get it (I don't see how not) but her present is an apple tree, like the one in her and Draco's secret place in Hogwarts. I thought of that myself, took me ages!**

**Anyway, review and stay tuned. The next story will be up in a week or so. ( I hope)**

**Review? xx**


	12. AN! Read please! xxx

**Heya! Just to let everyone know that the new story is up! And also if you visit my profile you will find a poll on which story I am going to put up next, so vote if you give a monkey nut :D xxxx**


End file.
